I'm a school kid, get me out of here
by Godric-Gryffindor14
Summary: Schools join together for the newest version of I'm a celebrity. 1 show, 2 teams, 3 weeks, 4 schools, 5 kids each. Muggle and Magical join for a thrilling show, bugs and all. This story is a crossover of I'm a celebrity get me out of here and Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. The first 4 or so chapters will be character profiles. Hope you like the story and please review when I actually start.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the I'm a celebrity get me out here bits. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, I'd be out in the jungle now.

**Hogwarts:**

**Full name-** Harry Potter

**Age- **16 years old

**Gender-**Male

**Hair colour-**Dark black

**Eye colour-**Green. No glasses

**Physique-**toned, muscled

**Came to the jungle because…**his name came out of the goblet (again, he claimed) and that meant he HAD to do it. He isn't happy to have been forced into the jungle, but glad at least his friends were here to.

**Pet peeves-**Lord Voldemort, Death eaters, Snakes, Snorers, Bullies, The Dursleys.

**Likes-**Spiders, His friends, His own will, Chocolate frogs, Sports.

**Full name-**Hermione Granger

**Age-**16 years old

**Gender- **Female

**Hair colour-**Brown

**Eye colour-**Brown

**Came to the jungle because…**her name came out of the goblet, otherwise she wouldn't have come. She has had to do extra studying to make sure she doesn't fall behind. She is okay with being in the jungle as Harry, Fred, George and Katie will be there too.

**Pet peeves-**People who don't care about school, Malfoy's, Lestranges', Failing.

**Likes-**School, Being top of the class, Music.

**Full name-**Fred Weasley

**Age-**18 years old

**Gender-**Male

**Hair colour-**Red

**Eye colour-**Hazel

**Physique-**Toned, muscled.

**Came to the jungle because…**He wanted to. He and his identical twin George put their names in the goblet, and when the Headmaster went to see who was chosen, their names came out.

**Pet peeves-**Being without George, People who think George is hotter.

**Likes-**Angelina, Girls (especially Angelina), Pranking, Having fun, Finishing George's sentences, Sports.

**Full name-**George Weasley

**Age-**18 years old

**Gender-**Male

**Hair colour-**Red

**Eye colour-**Hazel

**Physique-**Toned, muscled.

**Came to the jungle because…**He wanted to. He and his identical twin Fred put their names in the goblet, and when the Headmaster went to see who was chosen, their names came out.

**Pet peeves-**Being without Fred, People who think Fred is hotter.

**Likes-**Katie, Girls (especially Katie), Pranking, Having fun, Finishing Fred's sentences, Sports.

**Full name-**Katie Bell

**Age-**18 years old

**Gender-**Female

**Hair colour-**Black

**Eye colour-**Blue

**Came to the jungle because…**George was going, so she put her name in too, and it came out with the others.

**Pet peeves-**Slytherins, Her sister, Death eaters.

**Likes-**George, Sports, Boys-but mostly George, Music.

**A.N. So there is the Hogwarts kids character profiles for the jungle. Next chapter is the Beuxbatons girls. There are 4 schools in it, so on the fifth chapter, I'll post the teams they start in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. BEUXBATONS NOW:**

**Full name- **Gabrielle Delacour

**Age- **15 years old

**Gender- **Female

**Hair colour- **Silvery/blonde

**Eye colour- **Grey

**Came to the jungle because…**It sounded like it would be good fun and all of her life she has wanted to meet muggles- even if she had to take millions of classes about them before-hand.

**Pet peeves- **Being compared to Fleur, Professor Reynolds.

**Likes- **Harry Potter, Music, Fashion.

**Full name- **Arianna Collins

**Age- **17 years old

**Gender- **Female

**Hair colour-** Blonde

**Eye colour- **Blue

**Came to the jungle because… **She wants to make friends and her mum told her she should.

**Pet peeves- **Bugs, Annoying guys, People who make her get up early.

**Likes- **Music, Friends, Sports.

**Full name-**Grace Anderson

**Age-**14 years old

**Gender- **Female

**Hair colour-**Black

**Eye colour-**Blue

**Came to the jungle because…**she was forced to. She didn't want to, it was her sister Julianne who was supposed to come but she fell ill and Grace was the only other person at school who wasn't going already as everyone else had gone home for Halloween.

**Pet peeves-**Bugs, Snakes, Crabs, Jungles.

**Likes-**Being at home, Music, Dancing, Boys.

**Full name-**Mia Brooks

**Age-**15 years old.

**Gender- **Female

**Hair colour-**Brown

**Eye colour-**Green

**Came to the jungle because…**well, duh! She wanted to.

**Pet peeves-**Stupid people, stupid questions, being treat like a kid.

**Likes-**Having freedom, bugs, sports, girl stuff.

**Full name-**Claire Smith

**Age-**18 years old

**Gender- **Female

**Hair colour-**Ginger

**Eye colour-**Blue

**Came to the jungle because…**She has always loved watching it on a muggle tellyfishion and wanted to try herself.

**Pet peeves-**Nothing.

**Likes-**FOOD.

**A.N. Next is a muggle school called London Academy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. 3rd set of character profiles.**

**Full name-**Dylan Hunt

**Age-**17 years old

**Gender-**Male

**Hair colour-**Black

**Eye colour-**Brown

**Physique-**Average

**Came to the jungle because…**Liam was doing it.

**Pet peeves:** Everything Liam says for pet peeves.

**Likes:**Everything Liam says for likes.

**Full name-**Liam Field

**Age-**18 years old

**Gender-**Male

**Hair colour-**Dark brown

**Eye colour-**Hazel

**Physique-**Toned, muscled.

**Came to the jungle because…**he wants to have fun.

**Pet peeves:** Rules and goody-two-shoes

**Likes:** everything but his pet peeves.

**Full name-**Jenson Page

**Age-**16 years old

**Gender-**Male

**Hair colour-**Blond

**Eye colour-**Blue

**Physique-**Toned, muscled.

**Came to the jungle because…**He wanted sounded weird and weird is sometimes good.

**Pet peeves: **Nothing

**Likes: **Almost everything

**Full name-**Skye Charles

**Age-**18 years old

**Gender-**Female

**Hair colour-**Blonde

**Eye colour-**Blue

**Came to the jungle because…**she doesn't know.

**Pet peeves: **Bugs, animals.

**Likes: **Boys, music.

**Full name-**Annabelle Fletcher

**Age-**17 years old

**Gender-**Female

**Hair colour-**Red

**Eye colour-**Green

**Came to the jungle because…**she wants to prove she isn't weird, even though she knows she's a witch and she's magically home schooled. Wait…do the public see this?

**Pet peeves: **Messing up, being clumsy.

**Likes: **Music, magic.

**A.N. Smeltings next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Last character profiles.**

**Full name: **Dudley Dursley

**Age: **16 years old

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Blonde

**Eye colour: **Blue

**Physique: **Fat

**Came to the jungle because… **his mum forced him because the school says he needs to loose wait.

**Pet peeves: **Harry Potter, Magic

**Likes: **Bullying stupid little kids.

**Full name: **Oliver Grant

**Age: **16 years old

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Brown

**Eye colour: **Brown

**Physique: **Average

**Came to the jungle because… **his mum forced him.

**Pet peeves: **Bugs.

**Likes: **Bullying stupid little kids.

**Full name: **Steve Dixon

**Age: **16 years old

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Brown

**Eye colour: **Brown

**Physique: **Average

**Came to the jungle because…**he wanted to.

**Pet peeves: **Being forced to do stuff.

**Likes: **Bullying stupid little kids.

**Full name: **Jack Smith

**Age: **16 years old

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Ginger

**Eye colour: **Blue

**Physique: **Muscled.

**Came to the jungle because…**his gang were going.

**Pet peeves: **His big sister.

**Likes: **Bullying stupid little kids.

**Full name: **Michael Barnes

**Age: **16 years old

**Gender: **Male

**Hair colour: **Black

**Eye colour: **Brown

**Physique: **Toned.

**Came to the jungle because… **he had good enough grades to take a semester off.

**Pet peeves: **Dursleys gang.

**Likes: **Little kids.

**A.N. Character profiles done!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Teams now. Please review because the story starts next chapter.**

**Team 1 (Croc Creek) lineup:**

_*Harry Potter-Hogwarts_

_*Hermione Granger-Hogwarts_

_*Gabrielle Delacour-Beuxbatons  
*Claire Smith-Beuxbatons  
*Annabelle Fletcher-London Academy  
*Mia Brooks-Beuxbatons  
*Michael Barnes-Smeltings  
*Arianna Collins-Beuxbatons  
*Dudley Dursley-Smeltings  
*Steve Dixon-Smeltings_

Boys-4

Girls-6

**Team 2 (School kid slammer):**

_*Skye Charles-London Academy_

_*Liam Field-London Academy_

_*Jenson Page-London Academy_

_*George Weasley-Hogwarts_

_*Fred Weasley-Hogwarts_

_*Grace Anderson-Beuxbatons_

_*Katie Bell-Hogwarts_

_*Jack Smith-Smeltings_

_*Dylan Hunt-London Academy_

_*Oliver Grant-Smeltings_

Boys-6

Girls-4

**A. the teams was SO fun. I must have looked really weird sitting on the couch with my eyes closed with two pieces of paper beside me, one dotted with numbers and the other having a list of names. Id close my eyes and jab a number with my pen. When I got the number I would see who was in that position on the list and do it like that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. This chapters is all about team 1's perspective, then next chapter is team 2's perspective.**

The London Academy helicopter touched ground in Australia, thousands of miles away from where it usually resides. The doors slid open and men clad in black suits helped them step out.

Annabelle was led in a different direction to her other 4 classmates, and she wondered why.

"Excuse me sir, I think your going the wong way." She gestured nervously to her school mates retreating backs, all laughing and having fun.

"I know where I'm going. You're in a different team to them," Her eyes went as wide as saucers as he exclaimed this with an upturned nose," And we're at your teams meeting point now so walk up that carpet, smiling, because this is a show going on television, get a drink off Daniels and wait for your team mates. Make sense?"

She nodded, despite feeling overwhelmed with all the instructions he just gave her. She walked along the red carpet feeling like a movie star until she met another man holding a tray of drink whom she assumed was Daniels. She took a drink and sat waiting for her team-mates. 'They must be showing my entry clip' she thought.

/Entry clip for Annabelle/

"Hi, I'm Annabelle and I'm from London Academy in London *nervous laugh*. Of course it is. I mean it says on my jumper and the name of the school is LONDON Academy. I came on I'm a school kid, get me out of here because I wanted to prove to my class that I can do normal stuff, well, this ain't normal but others in my class are doing it so…yeah, and I can do it without constantly messing up and making weird things happen. I'm in it to win it!"

/End of Annabelle's entry clip/

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Hogwarts school Helicopter landed on an Australian beach, not far from the team meeting points. The school representatives had port-keyed to the helicopter airport, where they had taken their rightful helicopter to Australia.

Once landed, the Hogwarts students jumped out, all but Hermione ignoring the hands offered to them. Fred, George and Katie were led one way, and Harry and Hermione led another.

All kids were too wrapped up in their conversations to realise that they had been led apart until Harry and Hermione fell into a comfortable silence and realised all chatter had ceased, not just their own. They looked around and after not catching sight of the two beaters and the chaser, they became curious.

"Excuse me sir, where are the others?" harry asked quite confidently.

"That's what the girl asked Bradley when he took her off from her friends. You'll get the same answer as her: You're in a different team to them." Hermione and Harry nodded in understanding, and where about ask something more when the man in front exclaimed;

"Aha, we are here. Go one at a time, wait about 5 minutes before the next goes, smile as you're walking because we're gonna be filming. When you get there, take a drink from Bradley and have fun." He said.

Harry motioned for Hermione to go first saying, "He said a girl is up there now. She'd rather talk to you than me." Hermione only nodded in answer and walked along the carpet. When she got to Daniels, she silently took a drink and walked over to the girl who was currently staring into the depths of her drink having not noticed Hermione. The girls long red locks were covering the most of her face, so Hermione couldn't see the girls face.

"Hi, I'm Hermione and I'm from Hogwarts."

The girl's head shot up, and Hermione finally saw the girl's face.

"Annabelle?!" She asked shocked.

"Hermione! I've missed you so much! Why couldn't you have gone to London Academy with me?" Annabelle squealed. The next part was said in something below a whisper. "You could have came to my house for magical schooling. I'm a _witch _too!"

"Annabelle! Don't say that to me! If you're one too you should have came to Hogwarts. Oh, now I remember! You had that Hogwarts envelope. You're birthdays before mine and when I got mine, I had totally forgot about yours."

"I stayed at London Academy for you and then got homeschooled on the subject. If you had said, I wouldn't have had to hang around those stupid MUGGLES! I forgive you though."

Meanwhile…

/Hermione's entry clip/

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and I go to Hogwarts school. I love school and it absolutely tore my heart to have to give up a semester for this, but with the extra studying, I'm 3 semesters ahead of my class. Im okay with being in the jungle, though, because my friends are here. I've gone completely crazy. I'm calling Fred and George, who are complete opposites of me, my FRIENDS! Anyway, yes, I am excited."

/End of Hermione's entry clip/

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry had been allowed to go into the team meeting place. When he got there, the girl was shouting something at Hermione, Harry hadn't caught all of it, but he had heard the end;

"…stupid MUGGLES! I forgive you though."

Not wanting to interrupt, but at the same time wanting to make his presence known, Harry ended up coughing in indecision. If they heard him, then fine, same goes if they don't.

They did Hermione whirled around whilst the red-headed girl stood her ground, looking over Hermione's shoulder at him.

"errmm, hey Hermione. Who's this?" He said pathetically.

"Merlin, did I never tell you about Annabelle? Anyways, this is Annabelle. We used to be," Annabelle looked hurt at this," and STILL, are best friends. Harry. She's a witch, but she's homeschooled." Hermione rattled off.

Whilst Hermione was boring everyone to death

"MR JORDAN!"

"But Professor it's true!"

"Mr JORDAN, she is NOT boring everyone to death!"

"Sorry."

/Harry's entry clip/

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and I'm from Hogwarts. I'm happy to do this because it's like a break from school whilst Ron still has to do work! Ha ha Ron. But just to put it out there, I DIDNT put my name in the goblet."

/End of Harry's entry clip/

"Why am I in a team with HIM? Mum wouldn't allow this!" They all turned around to see none other than Dudley Dursley himself.

/Dudley's entry clip/

"I'm Dudley Dursley and I go to Smeltings. I'm not going to say any more because I am the best and you should already know me."

/end of Dudley's entry clip/

"Potter, just you wait! If I'm in the same team as you, I'm going to sabotage you and taunt you constantly."

Dudley went off and sulked. 30 minutes later once every one in the team had been introduced, all the girls instantly making friends whilst they boys were split in two; Harry and Michael , and Dudley and Steve.

"There isn't much of my gang here," Dudley sneered."but me and Steve are still going to play our favourite game; Harry hunting."

Harry visibly gulped. Post entering (or not, in his case) the 5 hogwarts children and 5 beauxbatons children were giving a full magical blockage. No magic, not even accidental magic, would help them.

Before anyone could respond, another helicopter flew in.

"More people?" Mia enquired.

"Possibly" was the response she received.

As the door opened, Dec walked out, making it clear that it was not another team mate.

"I see you've been having fun. This is the first time ever that the public has decided the fate of the celebrities, or should I say children, in the jungle before the show starts. One team will be launched straight into the jungle, residing in the 'school kid slammer', whilst the other team is given one last night of luxury. The public have decided that you will be...staying for one last night of luxury!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, they are going to hate us there aren't they?" Harry laughed.

Meanwhile, in the other camp...


End file.
